Feeling Like Schist
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: He nodded miserably and coughed in an answer. "I feel like-" "Schist?" Hazel finished for him. Then they both cracked up. "A little bit, yeah." He grinned weakly./ an overworked Frank finds himself sick and Hazel takes care of him. Frazel.


**Good afternoon (or morning, or night, or... Whatever). I am here today with a Frazel Sickfic, which I've been planning for a month but never got around to doing until I realized the other day that we have ZERO Frazel Sickfics in the fandom, which is sad. **

**Anyway, thedauntlessamity has been suggesting Frazel for a long time now, so here ha go! :)**

* * *

Hazel pulled her hand away from her boyfriend's forehead, smiling grimly at him.

"You're burning up, sweetie. Go lay down." She said soothingly. "I think you have the flu that's been going around."

"I can't be sick." Frank protested. "Reyna told me that I have to-"

"It can wait."

"There's a senate meeting tomorrow-"

"If you go rest now, you'll probably be feeling better by then."

"I have a lot of jobs to do-"

"Frank," Hazel said patiently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go lay down, I'll be there in a second with some stuff for you."

"But-" she gave him a stern look and he finally gave in. "Okay... Sounds good."

While Frank crashed out on the couch, Hazel went into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets for a thermometer. When she located one, she grabbed a water bottle and headed out to the living room, where he was sprawled out on the couch, one arm draped over his eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning over him. Hazel's hair was loose, and locks of it tickled his face. Frank opened his eyes and sneezed. Right in her face.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, blushing. At least, she assumed that he was blushing as his face was already flushed from the fever.

"It's fine." Hazel smiled. "Let's take your temperature, shall we?" She helped Frank into a sitting position, then put the thermometer under his tongue. He took it out a few seconds later, then weakly passed it over to Hazel. "102.6... Here, I brought you some water. We don't want you getting dehydrated." She handed over the water bottle.

"Thanks, Hazel." Frank said appreciatively. Then, a few seconds later, "I can't believe I'm sick."

"Well, you have been a little overworked recently." She reasoned. "You haven't been getting as much sleep as of late. Put all that together, and it's no wonder that you got sick."

"Maybe." He coughed, then it seemed that he couldn't stop. Hazel patted his back for a second, wondering how someone's _back_ could be muscular. Frank reached for some of the paper work sitting on the coffee table, but Hazel shot him a warning look. "What is it?"

"Don't you dare touch that paper work." She said. "You're supposed to be resting. Can I get you anything?"

"Can you go grab a pillow off of my bed?" Frank asked.

"Sure thing." Hazel smiled warmly at him and ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. She grabbed both of the pillows off of the bed, and then, as an afterthought, took the big comforter with her as well. She went back to the couch and covered her boyfriend with the blanket, then slid a pillow under his head. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache," Frank admitted. "Sore throat. A little dizzy."

"You poor thing." She said sympathetically. "You've been coughing a lot too, right?" He nodded miserably and coughed in an answer.

"I feel like-"

"Schist?" Hazel finished for him. Then they both cracked up.

"A little bit, yeah." He grinned weakly.

"You look really tired." She noted. "Get some sleep, alright?"

"Okay," Frank was already slipping away.

* * *

Frank wished that he could just stay asleep until whatever this was went away. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas. A fit of coughing forced him to wake up, and then it was impossible to fall back asleep again. Luckily, Hazel was just coming in to check on him.

"Oh, hey, you're up." She said. "How are you doing?" She set a box of tissues down on his lap as she spoke, which he was grateful for.

"I'm not feeling the best right now." Frank answered in a croaky voice. That was a serious understatement; everything seemed to be aching now and his throat felt dry as well as sore. He took a sip of water, which helped a little. That was good.

"Well, obviously." Hazel smiled sympathetically and sat down on the couch next to him. "What can I do for you?" Before he could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably Reyna." Frank stood up and paused as a wave of dizziness hit him. When it passed, he slowly dragged himself over to the door.

"Good morning," Reyna said in her usual tone of regality. "I was just wondering where you were today, since we had to-" she paused as he started coughing.

"Flu," Frank managed to croak out.

"I see. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be good in a day or two."

"Okay then," Reyna glanced outside. "I should go, Hannibal's run wild again. Get well soon." After she left, Frank stumbled back over to the couch. Hazel bent over him and put her hand to his forehead. Her hand felt cold, which was nice.

"Bad news," she said grimly. "Your fever rose a little." Instead of answering, he went into a fit of coughing, which, by the way, was starting to annoy him. Hazel went out of the room and returned with a cold, wet, washcloth that she put on his forehead.

"Feels nice," Frank murmured.

After about a half an hour of her trying to bring down the fever, Hazel finally grabbed the thermometer again and handed it over to him.

"Good," she sighed in relief, once his temperature had been determined. "101.8. You're doing better. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, actually." He coughed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Good." Hazel bent over and kissed his forehead, which felt really good. "You should get some more sleep, okay?" Frank nodded and leaned back against the pillow, closing his eyes.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Hazel asked a few days later.

"Much better." Frank grinned as he straightened his toga.

"That's good... aachoo!" She sneezed suddenly.

"Oh no," he sighed. "Don't tell me I got you sick!"

"I'll be fine, go to your-"

"Nope." Frank said. "I'm going to stay here and take care of you."

* * *

**you guys should go check out my wattpad mReads7. I post on there a lot as well. :) have a fantabulous rest of your day. :)**


End file.
